Un Petit Goût D'empathie
by F'-'A'-'N'-'B'O
Summary: .:.SLASH.:. Chapter Nine...Misto Loves Tugger , Tugger loves Misto , But what happens when they are faced with complications , and secret that should never have been told. Please Review!
1. I Love You

_Ok, just as another warning- _**SLASH!!! **_This story contains slash; if relationships of the same sex nature offend you don't read this story._

* * *

'_I love you'_

These three words can make such a difference, a life changing difference. I loved him, more than anything, but at the same time I hated him. I hated the way he shamelessly threw himself at any random queen when he was worthy of much more. The way he degraded himself, by fucking anything that moved. I hated that he didn't love me back.

_He had asked me to meet him at his human's house; he said that he needed to talk. I walked up his drive and saw his perfect silhouette against the frozen moon. I walked up to him as casually as possible. He grinned as I approached him; I stood in front of him, waiting for him to speak. He pulled me close and kissed me…_

'Wake Up! C'mon Misto, I want to play!'

Pouncival bounced around tugging at my tail trying to pull me off the bonnet of the car.

'Go away'

Etcetera pounced on me thumping her paws on my chest

'Please, me and Pounce are really bored'

'Pounce and I'

'No, not you Misto, me and pounce'

I sighed and rose to my feet, the sun shone high in the sky, illuminating the junkyard.

'We are gonna play a game Misto, you count we'll hide '

'We wanna play too!'

Tumblebrutus, Electra and Jemima bounced up to me.

Great, more kittens to find

'Okay okay 1…2…3…4…5…'

_Later That Day_

I had been looking for the kittens all day, I couldn't find them anywhere. I heard young feminine giggling. Aha! I had found them. I crept over to the spot were the giggle were emitting, and saw **him , **gyrating at** them** , why the hell does he do that , there kittens , they don't understand , at least I hope they don't…anyway.

'What in Heaviside are you doing you paedophile'

'Shut Your Mouth'

'And why should I, I'm not obliged to do it'

'Pffft , I'm the disobliging one , if Straps came up to you now I bet you would do whatever he asked you to'

A smirk spread across his face, as realisation hit. I'm so glad the kittens didn't understand that joke because when Tugger erupted with laughter they all glanced at him nervously.

'Bast! Grow up Tugger; you're a stupid pompous prick who'll screw anything with an oraphis.'

'I beg your pardon???' Tugger queried

'A HOLE!!!'

'Quaxo, don't talk such filth around the kittens, what would you uncle say'

Jenny scowled at me before escorting the kittens away.

Tugger and I stood there, in awkward, tensed silence.

'So Twinkletoes, whadda you wanna do?'

'As long as it doesn't involve you, anything'

'Oooh, someone's bitchy today'

'Piss Off'

'And why should I do that, im not obliged to do it' Tugger mimicked my voice rather annoyingly accurately.

Again, there was an awkward silence. Tugger swaggered past me, brushing me ever so slightly, sending tingles down my spine. He leant casually against a pile of junk.

'So, what's with you and that Victoria Chick?'

'We're just friends'

'Bullshit'

'Tugger , you can have a perfectly normal and friendly relationship with a queen , not everything revolves around sex you know.'

'Of course it doesn't' Tugger scoffed 'It revolves around moi '

'I don't know why I waste my time talking to you' I turned around on my haunches at set off towards the centre of the junkyard.

'Whatever Misto , you know you love me really'

I span back round

'W-w-what did you just say'

'Calm down I was only joking Misto , its not like your gay , I know you're not actually in love with me , anyway , about you and Victoria , I reckon you could score , it aint that hard , you just walk up to them and say what they wanna hear and their all yours'As he was syain this Tugger walked ofward and draped his arm over my shoulder , my breath began to quicken , rattling in side my ribcage.

'Bloddy hell Misto , are you all right'

'Y-yeah , im fine , why would you say that?'

'Just your breathings a bit heavy'

'oh sorry I ju…'

'Hey! Bombi's back from the vets , godda dash , and I know you'll be fine with Victoria'

And then he was gone.

Why couldn't he understand, that I didn't like Victoria in that way, I was so caught up in my thought I almost walked into Victoria herself.

'Hi Misto' her voice was like a thousand bells, I suppose I was mildly attracted to Victoria, but it not something that would progress.

'Plato walked up and pulled Victoria close, he obviously got the impression I had some infatuation with Victoria as well.

'You wasn't planning on touching my mate where you?'

'Wouldn't dream of it'

Victoria batted Plato's arm playfully 'I was just saying hi, Plato'

'That's all right then'

The happy couple walked off and again I was alone.

I was beginning to feel tired , and decided to head home , a kind old lady had taken me in after her granddaughter had found me after a car accident , as I approached the bungalow , a smelt a familiar scent , it was husky and rich ,masculine and just plain sexy , it was the scent of the one and only Tugger , what was he doing round here , his owners lived on the other side of town , matter fact , they lived pretty much in the centre of London , as I turned the corner I saw Tugger waiting outside the front door.

* * *

_So what do you think , please review the next chapter will be up soon!_

_Oh yeah , i need a better name for the story , the person who comes up with the name i choose will get the story dedicated to them!_


	2. A New Queen

_Thanks to MarblesTheMoose and Cyllene for reviewing…_

**SLASH!!!-**_This story contains slash; if relationships of the same sex nature offend you don't read this story._

* * *

"Tug, what the hell are you doing here?"

He was staring at the ground.

"Well , I thought I would help you on your voyage to sail Victoria's south sea's and went to ask her if she would go out with you , but I think I might have worded it slightly wrong"

"What happened?"

"Plato thought I was flirting with Victoria and, he might have got just a _little_ bit mad…"

Tugger looked up; he had a deep scratch running across his cheek.

"So, I thought that maybe, well, you can fix me, cant you Misto?"

"What the fu…Now I wont 'Fix you', it serves you right, and you shouldn't flirt with other peoples mates"

Tugger looked hurt "Hey! I already told you I wasn't flirting…"

"You can't do anything but flirt"

"Yes I can….well maybe I can't but, so what, that's not a problem"

"Tugger, it is a problem"

"Whatever just fix me, ill do anything for you if you do"

Somehow I didn't think he'd do_**anything**_, my gaze met his.

"Awww No tug, don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Do that…"

"Do what"

"That thing you do, the face you pull, you know that's not fair, you always get what you want when you do that"

Tugger smirked "I know, that's why I do it, no-one can resist my pouty-face, I look to goddamn cute…"

"Cute isn't a word I would use to describe you…"

"What would you use, sexy, amazing, gorgeous…"

"Well, I was actually thinking smarmy"

"Awww Come on Misto, Just do it…Please" He looked at me with wide, pleading eyes, I suppose he did look rather cute, for Tugger anyway. He cupped his paw around my face, leant forward, and he _kissed me_, yes Tugger actually **KISSED ME!**

It was something I'd fantasised about for far too long, and just as I began to kiss back, Tugger pulled away.I glanced up at him, my paws trembling; I felt my cheeks flush red underneath my fur, I felt the world around me spin , everything was a blur , was I dreaming , surely not , I felt Tugger stroke my face gently before dropping his paw and resting it on his belt,

And then he just walked away.

"Tugger, where are you going…?"

"Back to the junkyard, to get some attention and sympathy off the queens"

"You can't just kiss someone and walk away"

"Yes I can"

"Why did you kiss me anyway, its wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"Kissing"

"No that's not wrong"

Tugger walked back up to me and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist, his began to kiss me, letting his tail slide in-between my legs and wrap around my thigh, is sighed faintly before Tugger threw me to the ground, I suddenly knew how Bombalurina felt, how could he do that, use you, then just throw you away.

He looked back a t me, an arrogant grin plastered onto his handsome features

"Now Misto _that_, would be wrong"

And with that, he was gone.

I stayed sat outside on the doorstep, gazing at the stars, when I was interrupted by a small voice.

"Excuse me" A chocolate brown queen with a white bib stood before me, she was very pretty, Tugger's type of queen.

"Yes" I responded brightly,

"You haven't happened to see the Rum Tum Tugger have you, I was meant to be meeting him at sunset, and he still hasn't appeared."

_Shit. _He was with me at sunset, but I wasn't about to tell the queen that.

"No I haven't seen him since earlier today, Sorry"

"Oh, never mind"

"Wait; what's your name, I'll tell Tug, you were looking for him."

"Im Aviva, What's your name" She held out her paws and I kissed it gently, she giggled sweetly.

"You can call me Quaxo"

She smiled at me, she really was a stunning queen, not in the same way as Bombalurina, it was subtle and sweet, how could Tugger stand her up, and for me of all cats.

"Would you care to join me Aviva?"

She sat down next to me, and we began to talk, we talked and talked and talked until dawn, when she fell asleep, she was propped on my shoulder. I daren't wake her so I stayed still, and that's when Tugger walked past. He looked at me then Aviva, then back at me, jealousy flared in his eyes, as he stormed off.

I shook Aviva's shoulders gently, as her eyes opened her emerald irises flickered as they adjusted to the sunlight. She gasped.

"Goodness is it morning already" I nodded.

"Well, I best be going then, Thankyou Quaxo, I had a wonderful time last night."

"My pleasure Aviva, May I have the honour of seeing you again."

She giggled a pleasant sound to my ears that I had enjoyed so many times the previous night.

"Why of course you may Quaxo, Do you know where Brent Street is?"

I nodded again.

"Well my humans live at 27, might I meet you there tonight"

"Ok, see you there Aviva"

I departed from her company and went down the path I usually followed to get to the junkyard, part of this journey cut through a backstreet. As I was passing through the back street, I felt a pain in my shoulder and I was slammed against a wall, this was all done so quickly I didn't even think to use my magic. As I looked up I made eye contact with Tugger.

* * *

_Ok, that chapter was random, it was just a filler, sorry for It's lack of epicosity, but still please review._


	3. Its Not Always Nice To Share

_There is a lot of swearing in this chapter , and sexual themes and yet again just another warning _**SLASH**..'.'.'.'.**SLASH**....'.'.'.'**SLASH **_Thanks again to MarblesTheMoose for reviewing!_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, hey Tug, what's up?"

Tugger glared at me

"Nothings up, that's the problem."

"Ewwww! Tugger! You really are crude!"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"What were you doing with my queen?"

"Tugger she's not 'your queen' and she has a name, I bet you don't even know what it is?"

"Yeah I do, its Evita, or something"

"Her names Aviva and she a lovely, kind queen"

Tugger looked at me amusement glimmering in those curious eyes.

"So did you get some?"

"Tugger! Just Let go of me"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll just have to do this"

I place my paws on his chest and a bright light flashed before us, then Tugger was sprawled on the ground. He looked up at me and smiled menacingly.

"Ooh! Kinky! You know it turns me on when you get all Magicy"

"Tugger!

"That's my name don't wear it out"

"Oh, you're pathetic, and I don't think you could ever get tired of your own name being said."

"Whatever, you're just jealous because you're a virgin and I'm the sexiest tomcat in the whole of London."

"Do you always have to bring _that_ up in everything conversation we have"

"Why is the fact that you can get laid a tender subject Quaxie!"

"Don't call me Quaxie"

"Why not"

"Oh just bugger off Tugger"

And he did. I happily carried on to the junkyard, when I got there; I received a warm welcome from Etcetera and Electra.

"Mistoooooooooooooo!" They squealed happily.

"Hi Cettie, Hi Electra"

"Guess What? Cettie's going on a date with Tugger!"

I gawped at the pair of bouncing kittens.

"Oh, erm, yeah, that's great, do you know where Tugger is now?"

"I don know, I thin…"

"Found him!" I saw Tugger across the junkyard, and immediately dashed over to him.

"Tugger, I need to talk to you, in private"

"Oooh! Im excited, what we gonna do?" he mocked.

I glared at him, he took the hint and followed me to a part of the junkyard that no-one ever went to.

"So what do you want Misto?"

"What the fuck do you think you are doing going out with Etcetera , she's a kitten , you'll break her little heart , not to mention its extremely pervy , Tugger you can't take advantage of her , she thinks you honestly like her."

"Well that's her stupidity"

"Is that all you've got to say"

He nodded

"Bast, you are selfish and heartless"

"Whatever, you're just jealous 'cause im going on a date with her and not you"

"I …erm…I…"

"Admit it Misto, you like me"

I gulped, in a pathetic attempt to steady my breathing, it failed. I glanced at him, I felt his eyes penetrate me, it's as if he could see directly into my mind, all my thoughts and feelings, the things I'd kept hidden for so long.

"Of course I like you Tugger, Okay you're vain and a bit selfish, but overall you're a great tom, and a fairly loyal friend."

"No, not in that way, I mean you really _like_ me, don't you?"

"I, well, I, .Well I s-s-suppose so, I mean No, I don't like t-toms, im straight, I erm"

"Misto?"

"Mmm" I mumbled

He bent down as if to whisper in my ear, and that was when Alonzo walked up to us...

"Quaxo, there's a queen waiting back in the main bit of the yard for you."

Tugger and I followed Alonzo, to be met by Aviva.

She smiled at me blanking Tugger.

"Aviva! What are you doing here" I said whilst hugging her.

"I thought I'd come and meet you."

"That's great, are you ready to go"

"Yeah sure, but, Etcetera here informed me that she was going out with Tugger, and I thought we should go on a double date, is that ok Quaxo?"

"Sure"

No, it wasn't Ok, I had to spend the night with possibly the most annoying kitten in the world, and I also had to try and ignore Tugger, but if that was what Aviva wanted, it was fine.

Some time later we arrived at the dock. Etcetera sat curled up in Tugger lap , as he whispers sweet words into her ears as she frequently giggled , and her paws up to touch his face. Whilst Aviva and I sat, and talked, quietly. She told me about her brother Viccarro, and how he had fought Macavity. I enjoyed talking about her until she asked me just about the worst question ever.

"Have you ever had a serious relationship before?"

"Well to be honest, no..."

"Awww! That's so cute!" she said, kissing me.

Tugger glanced at us before practically molesting Cettie , she lay limp in his arms, relishing every touch, I sighed involuntarily, wishing it was me in place of the inexperienced kitten. I soon banished that thought as Aviva and Etcetera stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Cant tell you that" Aviva giggled.

A soon as they were out of sight and ear shot Tugger came and sat next to me.

"So, do you like Aviva?"

I looked up at him and nodded, he ruffled my headfur.

"Maybe tonight is the night, you'll no longer be Misto the virgin, and you just are plain old Misto…"

"Who could roast your arse in a flash" I stated

"Mmm, roasting my arse, Id like that"

I swatted him playfully

"But honestly Misto are you serious about her.?"

"Yes Tugger"

And I suppose I was serious about her , it was quite obvious I would never ever get a chance with the real cat of my dreams , and Aviva , was beautiful , many toms would me happy to be in my position , I couldn't have Tugger but Aviva was the second best thing.

Then they were back, the night passed away, with more harmless flirting.

Before Etcetera ran up to me.

"I don't feel very well Misto."

I sighed.

"Excuse me a moment Aviva. Come on Cettie."

I across, to somewhere a little more sheltered, supporting Etcetera with my arm.

I glanced at her she really did look ill, and her eyes kept rolling back.

I sat her down. She clung to my paws , although I'm not particularly a large tom , her paws were so tiny compared to mine , guilt flooded through me , I could have done more to stop Tugger , he had taken advantage of her , she was so young , so innocent , she looked up at me , her eyes wet with unshed tears .

"I feel funny Misto, all hot and tingly"

"Cettie, what did Tugger give you."

"Nothing."

"Etcetera dont lie to me."

"He told me not to tell anyone"

"Etcetera, Tell Me!"

"Catnip and some of uncle skimble's scotch."

"Im gonna kill him"

"No don't" she pleaded "I asked him to give it to me, he wasn't going to, he said I was too young, but I just kept asking and asking" she spluttered between rasped breaths.

"Ok , calm down , Ill get Tugger to carry you back to the junkyard ,then Jenny can look after you Ok."

"Ok" she mumbled.

"Tugger!"

No reply.

"TUGGER!"

Still nothing

"TUGGER GET YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING ARSE OVER HERE NOW!!!"

I was beginning to lose my cool, it was his fault Etcetera was like this, how could he have been so foolish, what type of idiot gives a kitten catnip, let alone combined with alcohol , this was low ,even for him , and thinking about it , he probably didn't even ask Jenny if he could take a kitten out after dark.

"Cettie, Im just going to get Tugger, Ill be back in a minute Ok." She tightened her grip.

"Don't leave me Misto"

"Don't worry, Ill be right back."

I walked back over to the dock to see the _**WORST**_ thing ever. Aviva and Tugger were mating. I gasped and double took, but it was true, not only had he managed to intoxicate a kitten, he was screwing a queen who I had confessed my developing love for merely a few hours ago. But the strangest thing was, beneath all my rage, I was more pissed off with Aviva than Tugger, I clenched my paws.

"TUGGER! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I shrieked.

They stopped and this time Aviva shrieked.

"Quaxo I can explain…"

"Leave it" I snapped "Just go" she stood up and ran off, but not before attempting to discretely wave at Tugger , who was laid down , rather suggestively might I add, with a pleased , but still sultry smile , plastered onto his face.

"Are you happy with yourself?"

He nodded.

"Tugger, I had only just told you I like her how could you."

"Misty, you should have seen the way she was looking at me, and licking her lips, and the way she was laying, im sorry you should have seen her, and you know I can't resist"

"Tugger she was the first queen I actually liked"

"Well on a positive note, at least I got laid, anyway where's Cettie?"

"Shit! Cettie!"

"What?"

"Well you know that catnip and scotch you gave her , her body couldn't handle it , and now she really ill Tugger , she's got a fever , and she can barely support herself , let alone keep her eyes open , so well done Tugger , you did well looking after her."

Concern flooded his face. But that look was soon swiped away and replaced with a look of relief.

"Oh, don't worry; this always happens when it's your first time."

"What the fuck Tugger! Just come and help me!"

He followed me over to the place where I had left Etcetera, her face lit up when he entered.

"Hey Tuggy" she whispered.

How could she not me mad at him, I saw the look of adoration and wanton things flutter though her mind. Maybe that's how obsession makes you feel.

"Are you ok Babes?"

"Im fine now you're here Tuggy, can we go back to the junkyard."

"Of course babes" he picked her up and headed back to the junkyard , by the time we arrived it was morning , and Jennyanydots and Munkustrap were waiting at the gate for us. Tugger glanced at me and mouthed "Oh Shit"

* * *

_Random chapter_

_I probably should have cut it into two chapters, but still please review!_

_Much Appreciated_

_(And by the way Yes , I know Aviva is a mary-sue , but i dont care!_


	4. Did You Like It ?

_Thankyou to everyone who reviewed , I bet you all hate Aviva , and if you don't , your probably mad at Tugger but anyway , __**SLASH,SWEARING&SEXUALTHEMES**_.

_Disclaimer ~I don't own cats, if I did I would make Misto and Tugger get married_

_(It's Legal in England)_

* * *

"Quaxo, Tugger, My Den, NOW"

Tugger and I scuttled over to Munkustrap's den and he followed.

"I expected this of you Tugger, but Quaxo? This is so unlike you, and before you start Tugger, we know exactly what happened, Tantomile and Coricopat told us, So Tugger, you aren't allowed near any of the kittens for a week, understood"

"Yes Munkustrap" We drawled.

As soon as we were out of Munkustrap's den, I was greeted with a rather unpleasant surprise. Aviva. She walked over to me; the tear tracks in her fur looked laced with silver.

"We need to talk" she whispered.

I followed her.

As soon as we stopped tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Im so sorry Quaxo, I would never mean to purposely hurt you, im so sorry but it was Tugger, and I, im just, oh im sorry terribly sorry, please Quaxo, please forgive me**"**

A sad tone lingering in her voice as she cried into my shoulder.

I sighed, I probably should accept her apology, she seemed honestly upset, and I wasn't yet Aviva's mate, to be honest she really hadn't done anything wrong.

"Of course I forgive you"

She looked up at me, grateful eyes shimmering brightly

"Thankyou so much" she pulled me into another tight hug "Ill make it up to you, ill come back to the junkyard later"

I nodded in agreement as she dashed out of the junkyard gates.

I turned round to see Tugger smirking at me.

"What" I queried.

"Oooh, I wonder what she meant by 'make it up to you'?"

"She'll apologise?"

"No Misto, my naïve little Misto, she's going to mate with you"

"Really?"

He Nodded.

The day passed by as I pondered about Tugger's prediction, was that what she meant, or was Tugger just being his usual pervy self, whilst in rapt contemplation Aviva had arrived.

She waved at me shyly and gestured for me to go over to her, I obliged.

"We're going back to my humans house , they are all out tonight , so it will just be us two , is that okay?"

"Of course it is"

We soon arrived at Aviva's house. We went through the cat flap and she lead me to a large , cosy room , with plush décor , and velvet drapes , scarlet carpets beneath our paws and a large fire burning brightly against the breast.

We lay down in front of it, and began the night the way we usually started it, by talking. And again she managed to ask a particularly awkward question.

"Quax, erm have you ever mated?"

Avoiding the question would have been foolish, she would just ask again, I swallowed my pride and proceeded to answer the question.

"No"

I whispered holding my head down. She placed her paw on my cheek and lifted my face so it was level with hers. Aviva kissed completely differently to Tugger , she executed them tenderly , making sure to be gentle , so caring and warm , compared to Tugger's passion filled caresses that although gave the appearance of warmth , they were cold and meaningless , yet they rage an exciting fire inside of you , the kind that leaves you longing for more , forbidden fruit you could say, he knows what he's doing , his façade of fake love , making you feel as if you're the only cat in the world , but the underlay is frozen , kisses mean nothing to the Tugger , because that's all he can ever be , the Rum Tum Tugger. Despite the fact I was being terribly cruel comparing Aviva to Tugger I persisted to kiss her, pushing my weight against her slightly, so she could lie back against the cushions that had been scattered on the floor , she stopped.

"Yes" I whispered as she draped her arms around my neck.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning I awoke to see Aviva by my side , I smiled to my self the serenity in the room was perfect , but that was suddenly disturbed and I felt a heavy paw grip my shoulder, I slowly turned around to see a large chocolate brown tom. My guess was that this was Viccarro.

"I suggest you leave now runt"

The crack in the silence stirred Aviva from her sleep.

"Vic, get off him!" she squealed.

Thankfully, he released his grip.

"Erm, well Goodbye Aviva" I bolted out the door, through the cat flap, and on to the pavement. The sky was a brilliant magenta as the sun peaked over houses.

"Oi! Misty"

I looked over to where the sound was coming .

"Hey Tug"

He walked over to me.

"So did you do it" I swear that tom has no tact.

"Yes Tugger"

"Really"

"Yes Tugger"

"Are you sure you not lying"

"Yes"

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"For fuck sake, yes Tugger im sure, I mated with aviva!"

There was silence as we walked back to the junkyard. Of course silence never lasts long when Tuggers around.

"Did you like it?"

"Tugger! You can't ask me that"

"Yes I can, I just did"

"Well, I mean Yeah, I suppose, but it was the first time."

He smirked at me.

"Is she any good?"

"Well you would know, and I've only mate with her, I can't compare her to anyone else"

"Well we'll have to get that sorted out; I'll get you a date for tonight"

"But what about aviva?"

"What about her are you a couple?"

"Well No"

"Right then so it doesn't matter about her "

"Well, Okay if you say so, but you won't get anyone too finicky or someone who will only want to see magic okay."

Tugger put his paw up in a mock salute.

"Only the best for you sir!"

And he toddled off as he always did when he was on a mission.

I decided to go back to my den for a nap, if I was to be going on a date with a queen of Tuggers choice, tonight would surely be eventful.

* * *

_Yes , this is still a slash fic for any of you who were worried about the unslashyness , and just to clear anything up , It is Quaxo in this story , he looks like Quaxo and everyone besides Tugger and the kittens call him Quaxo (Tug and the kits call him Misto cause they are stupid)_

_and im really osrry about the stupid kissing description thing, its completely retarded_

_There is a poll of my profile page about which couple you would like to see at the end of this_

_And Tuggers'Lil'Princess is now assisting me with this fic , as I begged her to help me ,I have writers block but ya know , so there might me a few little drabbles that I put up soon , they are just attempts to get rid of the block , im not abandoning this little slashy mess ,reviews much appreciated as always…_


	5. You Cant Buy Love

_Thanks for reviewing, much appreciated, well yeah …__**.WARNING: SLASH**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own cats it belongs to ALW, Rug and other peeps._

* * *

"_Misto" I glanced up, Tugger was there, despondency entwined in his features._

"_What's up Tug?"_

"_Well , I asked all the queens , and they all said yes…but then they asked who the date was with , and when I said it was with you…well…erm…they laughed at me."_

"_Oh"_

"_But listen Misty, it's not all bad news, cause now you het to go on a date with yours truly."_

"_Oh Great." I sighed._

"_So what do you wanna do?"_

"_Nothing" I rolled over and buried my face in the dog bed I was sleeping on._

_Tugger flopped down next to me, pushing his body against mine, he tickled my sides gently, making me flinch inwards, backing up against him._

"_Tugger…Don't…"_

"_I won't hurt you, kid."_

"MISTO!"

I opened my eyes, Electra was barely inches away form my face, I jolted forwards, headbutting her, which in turn sent her flying, promptly landing on her behind.

"Misto, Tugger's found you a queen."

"Oh great"

Tugger barged into my den, a proud grin on his face.

"Guess who you're going on a date with Misty?"

"Who"

"Bombalurina!"

"Bombalurina?!"

"Yes, Bomba"

"But how…It's ….How?"

"Listen, the Tugger has his methods of persuasion that you don't need to know about, okay?"

"Yes Tug"

* * *

So later that night, half way through my terribly un-productive date with the scarlet queen, something caught my eye, I couldn't help but let my mouth drop open.

"What's wrong Quaxo?" Bomba followed my gaze, and she began to giggle.

Tugger. Alonzo. Kissing.

I looked at the queen beside me.

"But…I thought that Lonz and Cass were mates."

"They are"

"Well then why…"

"C'mon" she cut in "Lonzo aint exactly the most faithful of toms, Munk's gonna be so pissed, Lonz was meant to be on 'Macavity Watch'"

"But, Lonz …and Tugger???"

"Enough about Alonzo and Tugger, what about you and Tugger, there's so much sexual tension between you two."

I felt my cheeks flush crimson "I don't know what you mean"

"Don't lie to me Quaxo, You can tell me anything, I'll keep it secret, you know I will, you used to tell me everything when you were a kitten."

That was true, when my mother had first taken me to the junkyard, when Tugger and Bomby were verging their teen years, I had taken to Bombalurina, but we had grown apart when Bomba became interested in toms.

"Quaxo, do you like Tugger?"

I nodded.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about" she said affecting the tone she used when I was young.

"What's the point" I sighed "Tugger doesn't swing that way"

She gestured towards Tugger and Alonzo "Don't sell yourself short Quaxo…no offense." She ruffled my head fur. "I've got some business to attend to with Tugger, I'll be right back." She walked off towards Tugger.

One good thing about being so small was that it's easy to hide; I followed Bombalurina, hiding behind some random junk.

"Have you got it?"

"Did you go on the date?"

"Yes"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No!"

"Then you can't have it!"

"Tug, that wasn't part of our deal, you said go on a date with him, and you can have it!"

"If you haven't mated with him, you can't have the catnip, seeing as you only half completed the job how about a date with me, tomorrow night."

"Okay" she walked off as I emerged from my hiding place.

"CATNIP! Is that the only way you can get a queen to go out with me."

"Listen Misto, you wasn't supposed to hear that, I thought you would prefer to go on a date if I paid someone, than hear that no-one wants to go on a date with you, I tried everyone Misto, I really did but they all said no, I was trying to do that thing that Munk always tells me to be more….erm….that word…."

"Considerate"

"Yeah that's it, I was trying to be considerate, I didn't want to upset you, im sorry, listen Aviva isn't that bad, you'll be fine with her."

He walked away, a kitten like look of culpability on his face. I didn't like it , not at all , Tugger wasn't supposed to be like this , he was cocky, selfish , no-one upset the Tugger, he wasn't supposed to be like this. Guilt was welling in the bottom of my stomach. Tugger had no emotions , he just flirted shamelessly , but at that moment all of those thoughts were swiped from my mind as a looked at him ,all forlorn , he really was upset at even the suggestion of upsetting me , well maybe it was only in a friendly manner , but it was my one glimmering hope , my proof that the heartless Rum Tum Tugger cared about me , okay maybe only a little bit , but he still cared about me , for me even.

"Tug wait"

He span around.

"Its okay, I appreciate the effort …Thanks Tugger"

"Great…I mean Yeah, you're welcome Misty, I promise you, and I will get you a date"

He said, regain his over-confident charm."

"Its Okay Tugger."

"Misty…I'll make it up to you"

* * *

_Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW…_=]_ Just a short chapter but I really value your opinion so please review and I'll accept all suggestion on how to carry on with the plot…_

_(If you didn't understand the bit at the beginning (in italics) its Quaxo's dream)_

_If you've got a good memory the last sentence will be relevant to you, if not, you'll just have to wait and see…_


	6. Love is Just A Game

_Sorry , I haven't written anything in ages , don't ask why , I haven't got a decent excuse . Just a short chapter, filler really, don't worry a proper plot will from in the next few chapters._

* * *

_'I'll make it up to you.'_ I was sure that meant something in 'Tugger language'. I was so sure I spent the rest of the night and most of the next day trying to work it out.

"Misto! Misto! Misto! Come and play with us!"

I saw Pouncival, Jemima, Electra and Etcetera running towards me.

"Feeling better Cettie?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, what do you want to play?"

"Slap-Tag" responded a highly over-excited Pounce.

"What's slap-tag?"

Pounce swept his paw swiftly across Jemima's arm whilst squealing "You're it"

Okay so I was guessing the 'Slap-Tag' was a more forceful version of the traditional 'Tag'.

'_I'll make it up to you.'_

Why couldn't I get his bloody voice out of my head and what the hell did it mean anyway. My thoughts were again disrupted by another Yell of 'You're it' this time Jemima had tagged Electra, a third Call of 'You're it' followed the previous two but a lot quicker than usual.

I looked up to see Electra grinning brightly at Tugger, with her paw placed on his chest. She was the most confident around Tugger, the tomboy of the group, not that's she wasn't a devout fan, just a little less pathetic than the others.

"Afternoon to you too babes, I'm guessing you want me to play your little game then?"

"Will you Tuggy?"

"Only if Misto plays too"

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled up from my seated position by Jemima and Etcetera; I guess I was playing too. Tugger had an unfair advantage against us, he was by far a faster runner than all of us, but still he was letting the kittens get away, he could have caught each of them easily. But they just slipped out his grasp each time. Resulting with high pitched squealing and giggles.

Then suddenly I felt Tugger's paw connect vehemently with my backside.

"You're it" he said in a sultry tone, which was a far from appropriate way to speak around Kittens.

"That's it Tugger, You're Dead!"

He stared right back and me, a mischievous grin spread on his face. I bolted towards him and as he turned to run, he tripped over a brick and fell flat on his face.

Pounce , ever the idiot , jumped on top of Tugger , Electra not far behind also jumping on the ruffled , but still laughing , Maine Coon. Etcetera joined in flinging herself on top of the pile, followed by Jemima who climbed daintily to the top, kneeling on all of them.

"Okay guys, you can get off now" said Tugger in a stifled voice. But they didn't move.

"Electraaaaa" whined pounce "Get your elbow outta my ribs"

"It's not my elbow, Its Cettie's foot"

Etcetera, who was wriggling frantically, fell off the pile, taking Jemima with her.

They both stood up, brushing the dust off their fur.

"You're Breaking Tuggy!" Etcetera shrieked, yanking the two reaming kittens off Tugger.

He got up, combing his claws swiftly through his mane, a slight scratch on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" said Etcetera, who was now squeezing Tugger like there was no tomorrow, her arms wrapped in a tight, vice like grip around his middle.

"I would be if I could breathe"

She looked up at him, a puzzle expression on her face.

"Why can't you breathe?"

"Let go of him you spaz" Electra dragged Cettie off of him.

"Are we gonna carry on playing then"

And we did just that, playing the odd little game known as 'Slap-Tag'. Although I was playing, my brain was still preoccupied,

'_I'll make it up to you'._Damn it , why didnt he just say it in plain english.

He ran up to me and grabbed my paw.

"Youre Mine" he whsipered

"I think you meant 'Youre It , and the games called '_Slap-_Tag'

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine" he slapped my cheek. Laughing softly as he did so.

Tugger looked so cute when he was like that; I adored his kittenish side, then mentally cursing myself for thinking such pathetic things.

* * *

Jennyanydots plodded in restraining Electra from tagging Pouncival.

"Its time to come in, you've been playing all day"

I looked around; the remnants of the sunsets lined the tops of the junk piles. Surely we hadn't been playing that long.

Jenny rounded the kittens up and sent them to their respective homes.

"Night then Jens" called Tugger.

She shot him a dirty look.

"If my memory serves me well, I think Munkustrap banned you from being around the kittens"

"Yeah, well Munku-stick-up-his-arse-strap isn't here, is he?"

"How could talk about him that way…He's your brother"

"You should here what I say about you Jens!"

"Oh, you are a swine, and don't call me Jens"

And with that she left.

"C'mon Misto"

I glanced at Tugger stood in his accustomed position.

"Where?" I queried.

"My Den"

"Why"

He looked at me, a you-know-why kind of look.

"I'm not going to let you seduce me Tugger"

"I promised I'd make it up to you."

So_ that's_ what it meant. I felt the blush creep upon my cheeks. He cupped my paw with his own, squeezing it ever so gently.

"Are you coming?" he asked, tilting his head to one side with a shockingly tempting smile.

I shook my head.

"That's _really_ frustrating you know" he complained.

I couldn't help but giggle slightly. Why did I act like such a queen sometimes; it was embarrassing really.

He looked down, and then glanced at me through his long golden lashes. His chocolate brown eyes scorching.

"Please" he breathed, leaning toward me.

I blinked, my mind going blank, how in Heaviside did he _do _that?

"Err, what?" I asked, dazed.

"Come with me" his eyes still smouldered at me.

"Okay" I sighed. To be honest I had no chance of objecting, while we were conversating he had led me to his den, and we were now inside.

"I'm not sure about this tug…"

"Its fine, I don't bite …much" he laughed dirtily, as I swatted at his arm.

"But Tugger I…and….we're both …its not…"

I realised I was now perched on the edge of the mattress that Tugger used as bed; not necessarily for sleeping in. He pushed my shoulders back gently; I was now lying prone on the bed.

"Tugger, I…"

"Quaxo, Ill be gentle …I Promise."

"Wait…you just called me Quaxo"

"Well that is your name isn't it "

"But, you call me Mi…huh, you don't …and…"

Tugger pressed his finger to my lips.

"Shhhh…I'm not gonna hurt you"

He lingered over me, planting little kisses at the base of my neck, travelling gradually lower, whilst stroking the back of my thigh. I gasped lightly, and Tugger's face met mine, a look of amusement on his features. He leant forward and kissed me. I ran my paws through his fur, pulling him closer with the stability I had on his mane, leaning deeper into the kiss. I rolled over, pulling my self on top of him. He glanced at me, the of amusement becoming more intense. He hoisted me up, so I was straddling his hips.

_"Are you sure you don't want to do this Misto?"_ he whispered

_"Do you think I'm insane?"…_

* * *

_Okay I hope you like it, I promise to update sooner than last time! Please Review!!!_

'_Slap-Tag' was invented by Kieran Bourne , a year seven at my school ,so props to him._


	7. Do You Believe in Love

_This Chapter is Quite heavy on the swearing and seaxual references...Sorry if it Offends_

* * *

"Misto?"

"Mmm"

"Do you believe in love?"

I lifted my head from its resting place on his chest. He looked, calm, satisfied.

I have to admit I was shocked at Tugger asking a question like that but I answered nonetheless.

"Yeah, kind of, you?"

"I suppose so" he continued to play idly with my tail.

"Have you ever loved anyone Misto?"

I didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Well, yeah, but hasn't everyone."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who did you love Misto"

I bit my lip, hoping that he'd live it alone. I closed my eyes hoping to get further away from reality.

"Misto?"

"Mmm"

"Who did you love?"

"Well, w-why does it concern y-you"

"You still love them, don't you Misto? That's why you're not answering"

"I've got to go"

I leapt up form my position, entwined between Tugger's legs. As I reached the door, he caught me round the waist. I felt salty tears sting my eyes. Why was I crying? I think it was being close to the horrible reality of him finding out, what would he think of me?

"Whoa, Misto, calm down…it's okay"

I waited a moment steadying, my breathing. He turned my round to face him.

He kissed my forehead gently, brushing my cheek slightly with his paw.

"Misto, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

I nodded

"'Kay, so who do you love?"

I dint answer, I couldn't answer. I kept my head down, another pathetic attempt to avoid answering. He put his paw underneath my chin, and tilted my head up gently, so my face was level with his.

"Misto" he began in slow, temperate tone. "Who do you love?"

"_You"_

With that his grip around my waist suddenly loosened and I bolted out of the door, out the junkyard. I needed to clear my head. This proved to be a trying task, with it being rush-hour, in London, there was no hope of having clear thoughts. The smell of petrol and general city fumes enflamed my nose, the rain splattering on head, drenching my fur. Attempting to avoid people's feet was even more of a dangerous task so I decided to turn down an alley, bad idea.

"Oi, Princess, Come here."

I stood still, as a group of five cats approached me, three toms and two queens.

"What's wrong darlin', cat got your tongue"

Still I stood in my stationary position, not speaking.

"I'm talking to you, you little faggot, answer me"

"What do you want?"

"What the hell, he even talks like a poof"

Admittedly, I had always been soft-spoken, proving an issue with street cats.

Suddenly, I recognised one of the toms as Viccarro, Aviva's brother, then, something I hadn't noticed before, was the 'M' shaped scar on his right arm. Aviva told me he was against Macavity, obviously that was the story he told her.

"What the fucks up with his paws?" one of the queens shrieked

I glanced down at my paws; they were crackling violently, something that had always happened when I felt threatened, I quickly shoved them behind my back.

"You're one of them conjurer freaks, aint ya?"

I shook my head profoundly

"Well we don't want nothing to do with no freaks"

"I think you mean 'We don't want _anything _to do with _any_ freaks'"

They glared at me venomously. Well done Quaxo, good time to be a smart-arse.

Viccarro shoved me against the wall digging his claws into my shoulders; he kneed me in the stomach. I sank to the floor, as they all began kicking me and scratching me. I attempted to control my magic but it never worked when I was scared. Then Viccarro, slashed deep into my stomach, blood splattering everywhere, I felt the droplets of warm, fresh blood on my face as a yowled in agony.

"Shut the fuck up bitch" he yelled, slashing my face.

I coughed; the rusty taste of blood present in my mouth. He picked me up me up by a clump of my head fur.

"Are you a poof?!"

"No!" I spluttered

He smashed my head hard against the opposing wall.

"Are you a poof?!" he hissed.

"No!" I screamed

Again, he thrust my head against the wall

"Are you a fuckin' poof, bitch?!'

"NO!"

This time he grabbed my face, sliding it down the wall. I lifted my paw up to touch my mangled face but Viccarro slapped it back.

"Tell me that you aint a fag"

"I'm not g-gay!"

"You fuckin' liar"

"I'm not lying"

"Tell the truth, bitch"

"I…I'm n-not …gay!"

He sank he claws into my back, dragging them down, tearing through the muscle. Then plunging the claws into my thigh, slowly he ripped through my upper-leg.

"Tell me that your gay and all this will stop" he said in an ominous tone, suppressing his laughter.

"I'm not..." he thrust his claws in deeper.

"Okay – I am!" I whimpered pathetically

"You are what, Princess?"

"G-gay"

"Good Girl" he whispered, in a deep, patronizing voice whilst dragging back up the wall. Pinning me to it with his paws clasped firmly around my neck.

"Now, you're going to do what Viccarro says right"

I nodded

"And you'll do it when Viccarro says/"

I responded in the same way.

"And does 'Viccarro' always refer to himself in third-person"

And turned my head towards the familiar voice. I knew exactly who it was, despite the fact my vision was temporarily impaired by the blood that had run into my eyes.

My guess was confirmed by excited feminine gasps of excitement.

"Hi Tugger" they cooed

"Ladies"

"Tug, didn't expect to see you round here"

"What are you doing Vic?"

"Just, dealing with a little problem"

"Munkus was being serious when he said he'd kill you if touched any Jellicles"

"He's a Jellicle!" exclaimed Viccarro in fake shock, instantly dropping me to the floor.

"Don't try and pretend you don't know, cause you do, he's Aviva's little friend"

"Yeah well he's should keep his filthy paws off her" Viccarro snapped

"Oh so that's the real problem, you're jealous. You wish you could touch Aviva the same way he did. Feel her soft curves beneath your paws, listen to her moan as she climaxed, ride her, fill her up, and use her. Fuck her shamelessly, that's what you want to do isn't it Vic, you want to Screw you sister…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Viccarro yelled, he headed towards Tugger, but the other two toms held him back as he thrashed around like a Pollicle caught by the catchers.

Tugger swaggered over to me and picked me up; I leant heavily against his body. I heard his heart beating extortionately fast… he was scared. He pulled me close, as I adjusted into a more comfortable position.

"You should really learn to take control of you're bitch, Tugger" spat one of the toms "He's gonna get himself killed one day" added the other.

I turned away burying my head in Tugger soft, inviting chest.

* * *

He dashed quickly down the street, zigzagging through human feet, before turning down a tenfoot, and thought a broken fence panel; he knew his way around the city far better than I did.

"Tugger, were you scared"

"Of course I was, they could have killed me easily, what were you thinking pissing them of"

"I didn't mean to Tug, I'm sorry"

My eyes were beginning to feel heavy, I felt my eyelids droop.

"Hey, Misto!" Tugger shook me slightly, I looked up at him

"Don't go to sleep, stay awake okay"

I nodded

"You promise?"

"I promise Tugger"

I closed my eyes again and fought the nausea with all my strength, clamping my lips together. The next time I opened my eyes I noticed Tugger's chest was bright red.

"Tugger, y-y-you're bleeding" I chortled

"Misto, that's you're blood"

I attempted to close my eyes but was stopped by Tugger.

"Hey, No going to sleep, you promised?"

"I was just closing my eyes"

"No, Lets talk Misto, when we get back to the junkyard i'm gonna find you a nice queen..."

"I don't want a nice queen…I want you"

Stupid damn drowsiness, making me says things.

* * *

"Oh My!" I heard a female voice gasp.

It was Jenny, so I assumed we were back at the junkyard.

"Right, Tugger, Go get me some towels and some bandages…"

"I want to stay"

"Tugger go and get them, or he'll die"

I heard Tugger's hurried footsteps dash out of her den.

"Don't Worry Quaxo…Your Safe Now."

* * *

_I realised I kind of turned Viccaro & Co. in to gay bashers , but never mind , thanks for reading please review!_

* * *


	8. You Bloody Liar!

"Ahh, Quaxo, you're awake, I'll go get a flannel for your forehead, dear."

Jenny departed from her den. Leaving Tugger and I alone.

"You scared me for a minute there." he admitted after a pause. His tone made it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness. He reached out slowly, tentatively placing his paw on my bandaged midriff. He looked at me, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "You were nearly killed" he whispered "Don't ever do that to me again"

Since when did he care?

Jenny bundled back in with a cold compress; Tugger snatched his paw away from the contact, resting it on his belt.

"Here you go dear" she laid it across my forehead "You're looking a little better" she added.

"Good, can I go home…?"

"No , you're not staying home alone ,who will change your bandages , make sure you don't pass out , what if those brutes come to get you , and you cant be coming round here all the time. You'll have to stay with a friend" she fussed.

"He can stay at mine" pertained Tugger

"How kind of you, it's nice to see you being responsible"

Tugger smiled "Not for long, Jens"

"Oh Tugger, you really are a curious cat"

She pushed a large green bag towards Tugger

"You'll need this; there are extra bandages and gauze, and anything else you might need."

"Right 'O"

* * *

"Ow! Shit!"

"Stop moving …I swear I will slap you...Misto stop it!"

Tugger was finishing changing my bandages.

We sat there in silence.

As we had done for about the past three hours. It was killing me. I hated silence something about it was just so...foreboding.

"Tug…It really hurts"

He walked over to a box, took a bottle out, and threw it at me; it bounced flippantly on the bed.

"What is it?"

"Scotch"

"Where did you get it?"

"Mungojerrie pilfered it off Skimble."

I stared at him blankly

"Drink it; it'll help with the pain"

I opened with bottle and took a swig; it was the most disgusting I had ever tasted.

Tugger laughed lightly.

"I'd like to see you do better "

Tugger took the bottle off me and drank a mouthful, his face not faltering once.

"Well, you're a niphead"

"What the hell has that got to do with alcohol?"

"Nothing, but it sounded good at the time"

He sat down next to me on the bed.

"How did it start?"

"What?"

"The hassle with Viccarro?"

"Oh, they thought I looked like a poof"

He lifted my chin, examining my face.

"You look very warm actually"

He brought his paw up to my face, placing it gently over the gauze that covered my mashed–up cheek. Softly, he traced my lips with his thumb. I held perfectly still. It was very difficult, while he was touching me, to frame a coherent question. It took me a minute of scattered concentration to begin...

"It seems that…you've been touching me much more lately"

That comment sounded a lot better in my head.

"Does it seem that way to you?" he murmured, his nose gliding to the corner of my jawbone before lightly kissing me there. I felt his paw, lighter than a moth's wing, temperately stroking my injured thigh.

"Much, much more" I said, trying to exhale

"Hmm"

"So I was wondering…" I began again, but his fingers were slowly tracing my collarbone, and I lost my train of thought.

"Yes" he breathed.

"Why is that," my voice shook, embarrassing me, "Do you think?"

I felt the tremor of his breath on my neck as he laughed.

"Maybe I like you, too"

I pulled back; as I moved, he froze - and I could no longer hear the sound of his breathing. We stared cautiously at each other for a moment, and the, as his clenched jaw gradually relaxed, his expression became puzzled.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No-the opposite, you're driving me crazy," I explained.

He considered that briefly, and when he spoke, he sounded pleased.

"Really?" a triumphant smile lit his face.

"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically.

He grinned.

"Well, its obvious really, I'm gorgeous" he scoffed

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey 'Gorgeous' do you think you could make yourself useful?"

"Depends" he said leaning towards me, so close I could feel his breath against my cheek.

"Could you get me some food, I'm starving"

He pulled away.

"Oh…Well that's boring"

He got off the bed and poked his head out the door.

"Pssst…Jemima"

"Yes ?" I heard the kitten reply

"Do you think you could get me some food darling; I'm starving"

"Okay!"

"Thanks babes".

He closed the door and turned round to face.

"You shouldn't use the kittens"

"Whatever Misty, its a rather trivial matter"

"How is it?"

At that moment the door flew open surprising both of us. In stormed a furious scarlet queen.

"Bomba, babe, how's it go…"

"Where the hell were you last night" she shrieked

"Here"

"Well, why? What were you doing?"

Tuggerlooked over his shoulder at me, a terribly suggestive look plastered on his face.

"Nothing really"

"Well this is the last time you stand me up"

"Oh, Okay"

"It's over Tugger!"

"What's over?"

"We're over"

"We're over?"

"Yes"

"What's over?"

"Our relationship"

"Our relationship?"

"Yes!"

"We had a relationship?"

"Yes, Tugger, we did; but you just blew it"

Tugger cocked his head to the side, analysing the irate queen.

"You look nice today"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Tugger"

"No really you look absolutely gorgeous" he said, approaching her.

"Well, erm, thank you"

"If Misto wasn't here…I don't if I would be able to control myself"

She giggled lightly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Erm, Tugger"

Jemima was stood in the doorway.

"I've got the food"

"Oh yeah, give it to Misto"

Jemima walked over to me.

"Are you okay, Misto" she said, handing me a pawful of fish.

"Yes, sure"

How did she fall for it so easily , he was just saying that to her so he did get an earful , In a demnedted kind of way , i admired how skilfully he could manipulate someone , yet they were still completely oblivious of his trickery . But still , It wasnt right.

* * *

"And then I had to fight them off, Misto was blubbering like a kitten"

His fan club, with an added few members, looked adoringly at him.

"How many off them was there Tuggy?"

"Ten" he responded coolly.

The kittens gasped at Tugger's 'Bravery'. He had been telling how he 'rescued' me from the ravenous grasps of the gang of terrifying street cats for the most of that day. This must have been about the eleventh time he had retold the tale.

I glanced at Alonzo who was sat next to me.

"It was eight last time"

He nodded apathetically.

"He's really milking this 'Saving Me' thing isn't he?"

"Remember Quaxo, you owe him your life" he added sarcastically.

"How big were they Tuggy?"

"As big as Pollicles."

The kittens again gasped.

"Were you scared Tugger?"

"Nope, not at all"

"The bloody liar, he said to my face that he was scared" I griped

Alonzo laughed distastefully.

"I should probably go; Munkus will have my arse if I'm not there"

I looked down at my thigh, batting at it with my paw. Stupid Viccarro and his stupid friends. At that point, a part of me wished that Tugger had got hurt. Mind you, that would have just got him more attention .Like that time Plato tried to 'kill him'.

When I looked back up, the kittens had disappeared at there was just Tugger and Exotica. I watched him, flirting with her. Imagining what he'd be saying. What was she doing? She had taken him by the paw and was leading him to her den. So much for looking after me. I trailed dejectedly back to Tugger's , I felt sorry for myself .Did I care? Not in the slightest.

* * *

_Thankyou for reading!_

_Yes i know i really need to work on my punctuation , but i'm crap at that_

_sorry about the shitty ending for a shitty chapter_

_but still , please review _

_And am I the only person who couldnt log on Yesterday...?_


	9. You 'L' Me ?

"Mishto, you awake?"

He said as he flopped down onto the bed next to me, the stench of alcohol and catnip present on his breath.

"I am now"

He chuckled lightly. "I thinks'…m'drunk"

"Oh, how lovely"

"Hey, what'sup with you mardy arse"

"Nothing is wrong with me Tugger, go to sleep"

"Issit 'cause I didn't spend the, the night…wiff you"

"No, no its not, go to sleep"

"Ha-ha! It ish, Mist…"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

He grunted at me. We lay there, in a palpable, tensed silence. He shifted so he was closer to me. I would have moved further away, but I would have fallen of the bed. Doing the slightest thing comical at this point, would have had Tugger in fits of uncontrollable laughter. But staying put wouldn't show him that I was mad at him. I decided to stay put. It wouldn't do that much harm Again he moved closer. I rolled over to look at him.

"What do you want Tugger?"

He reached a paw out, and began toying with a wisp of my headfur.

"Misto…you know what you said before…I think I might too"

"Might What?"

"Ya'know…L you"

"L me?"

He leant forwards, his mouth resting near my ear.

"Love_" he_ whispered, the sound so soft it tickled my ear.

I pulled way. Oh Everlasting, this wasn't happening. Every muscle in my body tensed. My stomach fluttered, what's that metaphor humans use, Butterflies? I was elated, so unbearably happy, it was unnerving. But of course, he was drunk he didn't mean it.

_Stop getting excited Quaxo, you're not that pathetic._

"Go to sleep"

"No, amnot a kitten Misto, I'll do as I please."

"You're drunk, shut up and go to sleep."

"No"

I'd have to deal with Tugger the only other way I new possible.

"Fine then, stay up all night, I don't care"

He glanced and me, the most crestfallen look on his face.

"Ha, well im gonna go to sleep, wotchagondoo bout that" he said, flipping over onto his said, and falling into a deep, flowing sleep. The depth of his breath increasing with every inhalation. As I laid there on my back, gazing up at the nothingness. I fell asleep that night hoping…praying, he was an honest drunk.

* * *

_Thankyou for eading thanks you to StarWarsMuffin and DirtyLittleSecret for reviewing , thats just two people off the top of my head , sorry for the shortness of this chapter , and the patheticness , i might rewrite this chapter , but Please Review , as always they are muchly appreciated._


	10. What About Just Tugger ?

"Misto…Misto, wake up…Misto"

I let my eyes flicker open, as soon as my vision was clear I saw Tugger's face close to mine.

"Hey sleepyhead, I need to change you bandages" he said straddling my waist.

He seemed oddly cheerful. He removed the sodden bandage from my abdomen and tossed it to the side.

"You do realise how unhygienic that is, don't you?"

"It's my den, and I will throw you bloody bandages where I want" he chuckled.

I was beginning to get creeped out by his jovial behaviour. This obviously meant he had no reconciliation of the previous night's behaviour. He glanced down at me after he had finished a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What wrong Misto?"

"Nothing" I lied "Could you just get off me please"

He moved from his position atop of me, to a more appropriate one by my side.

"Ya'know….I meant…I meant what I said last night." he mumbled

"Huh?"

"Just because I was drunk doesn't mean I don't know what I'm saying" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh" I replied feebly.

I have to admit I was rather over-joyous at receiving this news, but luckily I didn't react physically.

"So" he started "Should we, erm, well, Ya'know…"

I'd never seen Tugger so nervous before, it was slightly disconcerting.

"Could w-we" he continued "Maybe…"

"What, Tug" I asked, beginning to get irritated

He sighed, and after a long pause he glanced up at me and whispered a single word. "Mates"

I was shook by Tugger's confession.

_Don't be hasty _I thought_ Think this out before you answer, will he be faithful? He could quite easily go running back to Bomba, or any other cat for that matter, but you do love him, so he could quite easily break your heart BAST! You're not a queen Quaxo, just answer the goddamn question._

"Its okay" he said "It was a stupid suggestion anywho"

Damn, Had I hesitated for too long?

"It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, the Rum Tum Tugger with a mate" he laughed

"What about just Tugger" I asked "Is it so absurd to imagine him with a mate?"

He glanced up at me. I leant forwards and gently pressed my lips to his. For some reason it felt pleasantly different, maybe because I leant in for the kiss for the first time, or maybe because I was kissing my mate for the first time.

"You do know no-one will approve of this, don't you Misto?"

"Who says we have to tell anyone?"

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! Of course not, why would…"

"Joke, Misto" he chuckled, an ambient smile illuminating his face.

"Hmm, ever the comic" I jested.

"Hell Yeah"

I rolled my eyes , that tom really did scare me sometimes , still , he was no officially my Tugger , mind you , no-one knew that , maybe I should have thought it out more before answering.


End file.
